Robots and Rabbits
by merikflame
Summary: Energizer Bunny. Yang wants Velvet to be more social, so she forces her to meet with a good friend of hers. ongoing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Velvet sat in the library studying, alone. That's how she liked it, lonely. Sure, she would be saddened by the lack of companionship, but being alone meant that nobody could make fun of her, scrutinize her, or beat her. The latter she experienced far more often than she liked to admit. Velvet was interrupted from her studies when a familiar blonde girl walked up to her.

"Hello Yang." Velvet greeted. Yang was one of the few people she knew that wouldn't dream of hurting her feelings, so it was always a pleasure to see her.

"Come on." Yang said, grabbing Velvet by the arm. Velvet pried her arm free.

"W-What are you doing?!" Velvet asked, rubbing her arm. Yang did have some very impressive upper body strength.

"You're more antisocial than my sister, so I arranged for you to meet a friend of ours." Yang said, leaning over the table.

"N-No, that's quite alright." Velvet said, waiving her arms. Velvet never liked meeting new people, afraid of the discrimination she commonly found. Yang bowed her head and let out a sigh.

"Velvet, its not healthy to box yourself off from people. Please, I think you'll like them." Yang pleaded. Velvet shook her head.

"No." Said Velvet, letting Yang know she had no intention of risking a trip into public. Yang let out another sigh and reached for something behind her.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." She said, in a regretting tone. Velvet tried to look back at her with a raised eyebrow, intent on questioning the blond on what she was talking about. Instead, a burlap sack was thrown over her head and she was picked up in a large bear hug.

"Yang! What are you doing!?" Velvet shouted, slightly muffled from the bag. As she tried to kick herself free, Yang tightened her grip.

"You know I'm stronger than you, it would be easier just to accept your fate." Yang argued, walking off toward the door. Velvet tried to fight back, but in the end realized that Yang was right. Velvet's own strength was no match for her behemoth of a friend. "Trust me, you'll really like them." Yang said, exiting the library. She passed by team JNPR in the process and they all gave her questioning looks. They all received a sharp glare in response and decided not to question whatever it was Yang was up to this time. Yang used that burlap sack more often than you'd think.

…

"We're here!" Yang shouted, placing Velvet down in a chair. Velvet could hear people walking around and talking. Wherever it was that Yang had taken her, it was very public. Velvet could feel her heart racing, if there were a lot of people, then the chances of rude remarks and beatings increased significantly. Yang placed her hand atop the burlap sack and pulled it off, revealing that Velvet was at a small cafe near the docks, sitting at an outside table. As soon as the sack was lifted, Velvet felt her ears bounce out, now on full display. She was already receiving dirty looks from the other patrons. Velvet felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see Yang standing there pointing to the other side of the table. Looking in that direction, Velvet was greeted with the sight of a blond boy with a monkey tail.

"I introduce you to my good friend, Sun Wukong." Yang said. "I'll leave you two to mingle." Yang said, walking off into the distance. Velvet and the blonde boy now sat in uncomfortable silence. Luckily Sun was the first to break the silence.

"So... whats up?" Sun tried. Velvet remained silent, unsure of what to say. "Yang did say that you were the silent type." Sun said with a shrug. Sun eyed her carefully before leaning back. "You don't want to be here do you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What was your first guess?" Velvet said shyly, feeling the penetrating glares of those around her.

"The Burlap sack." Sun said, pointing to his head. "I'm not gonna make you stay, you can leave if you want." Sun said, waiving his hand.

"I don't want to be rude-" Velvet was stopped as Sun raised a hand. "You're obviously here against your own will. You're obviously uncomfortable, and I'm going to have a talk with Yang about it. You can leave if you want." Sun said. Velvet gave a small nod before standing up and making her way toward Beacon. Sun leaned his head back and let out a long sigh. "Damn, she was kinda cute." He said, rising from his seat and heading towards the docks.

Velvet ran around corners and down alleys, trying to keep away from people. Every time she saw anyone, no matter how nonthreatening they seemed, she turned and fled down another alley. Rounding the corner, she ran straight into a tall man surrounded by three others.

"Whats this?" The man said, helping Velvet up. Then he noticed her ears and threw her back down

_'Oh no!' _Velvet thought, knowing what was to come next.

"Hey boys, this piece of trash thinks it can just go running into people willy nilly." Said the man, walking closer to Velvet.

"Maybe we should, teach her a lesson." One man said. This made Velvets heart beat faster, she was going to be beaten, again. Velvet brought her arms up to block. The first man lifted his arm to punch her. Right before he made contact, something came flying out of nowhere and lodged his sleeve to the nearby building, it seemed to be a sword of some sorts. "What the?" The man said, turning to the source. Shocked, Velvet also turned to look, only to be met with a sight nobody expected to see. Standing in the street was a red haired girl surrounded by multiple floating swords.

"I don't like it when people pick on others." The girl said with a grimace. Velvet couldn't look away, her gaze fixed on the other girl. Somebody had actually come to her rescue, and they admittedly didn't look half bad... wait what?

Velvet snapped herself out of her thoughts as the girl swung her arms and the swords flung forward, spinning, causing the men to either flee or be knocked out. Still in shock, Velvet sat there as the girl approached her and extended her hand.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked. Velvet hesitantly accepted the hand and was pulled to her feet. "Why were those men so mean to you?" The girl asked, worry in her eyes. Velvet, still staring, unable to take her eyes off the beautiful green ones in front of her, pointed to her rabbit ears as a blush made its way to her face. The girl looked up at the ears and got a confused look on her face.

"A-Are they weirding you out?" Velvet asked, looking away, having regained some composure.

"No." The girl answered. "I just can't see why anybody would get upset over such lovely ears." The girl said with a grin. Velvet's blush intensified as she looked away once more. Why was this girl so captivating? The strange girl extended out her hand. "I'm Penny, its a pleasure to meet you!" Exclaimed the girl with eyes full of excitement. Velvet accepted the hand.

"Velvet."

"What a lovely name!" Penny said, happy to make a new acquaintance, quite unlike Velvet. "Do you want to be my friend?" Penny asked, leaning forward, hope in her eyes. Velvet was caught off guard by the sudden question, but couldn't rightfully bring herself to say no to that face.

"S-Sure." Velvet said, happy that at least she wasn't being beaten or ridiculed. Penny's eyes widened with excitement once more as she shot her arms into the air.

"Sensational!" She shouted. Velvet could already see that this was going to be one strange friendship.

…

**Omg. I just love energizer Bunny. I wanted to have another story besides A Shared Mind going on, as to not restrict my writing to just one story. So here you have it chapter one, this will be ongoing. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Velvet watched on as Penny celebrated her new friend, holding her arms in the air in celebration.

"Oh, this is going to be so great! We can do all the things friends do!" Penny exclaimed, eyes wide.

"What would that be?" Velvet asked, intrigued at what Penny would consider 'friend activities'

"First we would try on clothes!" Exclaimed Penny, Velvet gave a small nod, she herself not having any experience in what friends did, sadly.

"Then we would paint our nails!" Penny continued, still brimming with excitement. Velvet gave a some what hesitant nod, she had never painted her nails before.

"And maybe talk about cute boys!" Penny exclaimed, her excitement seeming to radiate off of her. Velvet had to stop her there. Velvet held no interest in boys. Her sexuality had been decided long before, but she never told anyone. Being a faunus got her ridiculed enough, a lesbian faunus? Velvet was aware there were far less homophobes in the world now than there have been, but that's a risk she didn't want to take.

"Maybe we don't have to do that last one." Velvet said shyly, dancing around the reason. Penny nodded.

"Yeah, I don't see why friends would talk about cute boys either. I haven't seen any boy I would classify as _cute._" Penny said, bouncing a little on her heels. A white car pulled up beside them and Penny's wide smile faded into a frown. Velvet didn't know what it was about seeing a frown on the other girls face, but she didn't like it. "It appears I have to go. I should probably give you my scroll number so we can stay in contact." Penny said, retrieving a paper and a pen from her pocket and writing down her number. "Here you go. Bye friend." Penny said, walking off toward the car and getting in. As soon as Penny was out of sight, Velvet looked down at the paper in her hands.

_'She was really cute.' _Velvet thought, placing the paper in her pocket and walking off toward Beacon, not moving as quickly as before, as she had multiple things on her mind. _'She came to my rescue, nobody has ever done that before. Even Yang just watches when I get picked on at lunch. She was really pretty too. She thinks my ears are pretty, and she never met a boy she thought was cute, and...' _Velvet paused for a moment and sighed. She had come to a conclusion she hoped she wouldn't regret in the future. _'...I think I have a crush on her.'_

Entering her dorm, Velvet could see her team were all studying. She didn't talk to them, she just walked over to her bed and plopped down face first on her pillow. Velvet knew she was going to see Penny again, she just didn't know if she could keep her cool around her.

"You alright?" Called one of her teammates. Velvet didn't actually know her teammates so well, they hardly ever talked to her.

"Fine." Velvet said, turning around so she was on her back. Her scroll beeped and she brought it out to see a message from Yang.

'Sun talked to me. Sorry if you were uncomfortable, it just seemed like a good idea at the time.'

Velvet was about to send back a message to the blonde scolding her, when she stopped herself. Yang knew about crushes right? Surely she would be able to help Velvet out.

'It's alright Yang, I actually could use some advice on something. Could you meet me by the statue in the main courtyard?'

After sending the message away, Velvet waited, but not for long as Yang shot back a swift response.

'No problemo'

Velvet placed her scroll away and moved for the door.

"I'm going out." She said, closing the door behind her.

…

"Yo Velves! Whats up?" Yang asked, walking up to Velvet at the base of the giant statue. Velvet took a deep breath before turning to the blonde.

"You've had... crushes... on people before, right?" Velvet asked slowly, her cheeks burning. Yang's eyebrows raised and quickly squealed with delight.

"Is that why you left Sun so quickly? Do you like him?" Yang questioned, ecstatic. Velvet shook her head.

"No, it's... someone else." Velvet said, looking away. Yang raised an eyebrow before leaning on the statue with one arm, the other on her hip.

"Well, what do you want help with? Winning them over? Swooning them?" Yang asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Velvet stopped for a moment, she had no idea what she wanted help with. All she knew was that she had a crush and Yang was the only other person she knew who had any sort of knowledge on the subject.

"I'm not sure, I just can't stop thinking about them. After I left Sun, three guys jumped me and she..." Velvet trailed off. She heard another squeal of excitement and turned to Yang.

"She?!" Yang asked excitedly, bouncing slightly. Velvet realized she let slip her secret and quickly grew flush and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Yang, you can't tell anybody!" Velvet pleaded, panic spreading through her. Yang placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and flared her aura, calming the rabbit girl.

"No worries, I won't tell." Yang said with a warm smile. Velvet let loose a sigh, she would have to take Yang's word. "So who is the lucky lady?" Yang asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow. Velvet turned toward her and found no other reason to keep it a secret.

"Her names Penny." Velvet said. Yang let loose a gasp.

"You have a crush on Penny!?" Yang shouted, luckily there wasn't anyone around the courtyard to hear. Rubbing her rabbit ears from the loud burst from Yang, Velvet questioned her.

"You know her?" Velvet asked. Yang nodded her head.

"Do I know her? She just pops up on us every time we go in town." Yang exclaimed. Velvet shrugged and leaned back.

"I don't know what it is, but I just can't get her out of my head." Velvet said, bowing her head. Yang patted her back softly.

"I think you and Penny would look cute together. Do you know if she feels the same?" Yang asked. Velvet shook her head.

"I don't know if she even likes girls." Velvet let loose another sigh. Yang let go and brought the distressed girl into a hug.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure you'll figure it out in time. In the meantime lets go get dinner, I'm starving." Yang said, pulling away and walking off toward the cafeteria. Velvet followed close behind, deep in thought. _'I should give her a call tomorrow.' _Velvet thought as she entered the cafeteria, immediately caught by the scent of food.

…

**Chapter 2! Two chapters up today, don't expect this to happen often, I was just graced with a little extra free time today. The other updated chapter was to A Shared Mind. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4:**

Velvet sat in the library, staring at the piece of paper in her hand. The paper in question had a series of numbers written on it, indicating that it as a scroll number. With a sigh, Velvet lowered her head in thought. The library was her favorite place to think, the silence left no room for any auditory distractions and nobody would interrupt her.

"Hey Velvet."

Well, almost nobody.

"Hey Yang." Velvet said as Yang took the seat across from her.

"Are you still thinking about calling her?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow. Velvet nodded before promptly letting her head fall onto the table.

"I want to, but I keep chickening out." Velvet said

"Want me to call her pretending to be you?" Yang asked nonchalantly, as if she had done this a hundred times.

"You don't have a British accent Yang." Velvet said, sitting back up. Yang shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I just came to tell you that there are carrots in the cafeteria." Yang said standing up. She stopped when she heard a thud. Looking over, she could see that Velvet was no longer in the library, and her chair was knocked over.

…

Wiping her mouth, Velvet walked back down the hallway, a content smile on her face. Blame her faunus nature, but she loved carrots to death. Her love of carrots could even rival Ruby's love of cookies. She was interrupted from her momentary bliss, however, when team CRDL emerged from around the corner and spotted her.

"Well well, who do we have here?" Cardin said, moving to Velvet. Velvet made an attempt to get away, but Cardin latched his hand onto one of her ears and started pulling. "What are you up to today freak?" He sneered, yanking harder. Velvet winced at the sudden pain.

"Please, not again." She begged, trying to work her way out of his grasp. Cardin grinned and brought his fist down on her stomach. Velvet coughed as the fist struck her. Suddenly, the rest of Cardin's team joined in, punching and kicking. Some of them even spat on her. All while calling her freak, monster, pet, anything that could potentially bring down her self esteem, and it was working. When the barrage of insults and beatings stopped, Velvet lay on the floor, covered in bruises and some blood, her clothes were disheveled and even had bootprints on them.

"Remember, you tell anyone we did this, and we will make you pay." Cardin said, giving one final kick before walking off with his friends, receiving high fives. Velvet could make out the collective murmurs as they grew farther away. "What a freak, can't believe Beacon allows animals to be students." Velvet felt tears in her eyes, every word spoken had gotten to her, as much as she hated admitting it, it got to her. She spent her whole life like this, being beaten whenever thought it best to deal with the 'trash'. Velvet could feel consciousness leaving her beaten body, but in the last few moments before she blacked out she was able to make out two distinct colors. Orange and Yellow.

…

Velvet awoke with a huff, covered in sweat. Sadly, her torment didn't end in the world of consciousness. She had been plagued by terrible nightmares since she was a child, since her father died in a faunus rights protest, back when the white fang were peaceful. Her teammates often ask her about her nightmares, but she doesn't tell them. Wiping some of the sweat from her forehead she noticed Yang talking with a nurse, standing next to her was...

"Penny?" Velvet choked out, her throat was dry and raspy. It wouldn't have been a surprise if Cardin got in some kicks to the throat for good measure. Velvet could feel a sharp pain shooting through her chest and along her right arm. At the sound of her name, Penny turned to see Velvet was awake, one of her rabbit ears folded down.

"Friend Velvet!" Penny shouted, running past the nurse, who appeared to be restricting access to the room.

"No, we need to..." The nurse trailed off as she saw that the patient was awake and appeared fine for the moment. Before she could say another word, Yang was shoving past her to the bedside.

"Who did this?" Yang asked, an edge in her voice. Her eyes weren't her normal lilac, but instead a deadly blood red. Penny also had a very determined look on her face.

"Indeed." Penny said, a sword floating out behind her. Velvet gulped a little and looked away.

"I... can't tell you." She said, hoarse. Penny's expression softened as she saw how upset Velvet was, but Yang was still ready to go.

"Dammit Velvet. This is the sixth time this has happened. You have to tell me so I can help you." Velvet shook her head and Yang let out a huff. Yang made her way out of the room, making sure to punch a spare IV stand on the way out. She was more than likely going to vent her anger on some poor defenseless punching bag. With Yang gone, it was just Velvet and Penny, which led Velvet to her next question.

"What are you doing here? I Mean, not that I don't want you here, I do want you here, well not right _here_ but, you know what I mean." Velvet said, stopping herself from making a fool of herself.

"Friend Yang told me you wanted to hang out, so I came up to Beacon." Penny said, going over to the sink and grabbing a plastic cup, filling it with water. Velvet scowled internally, Yang had invited Penny up on Velvet's behalf. Velvet was going to have a long talk with that blonde about private affairs.

"Here you are!" Penny exclaimed, back to her bubbly self. Velvet accepted the drink, a smile on her face as well. Now that Penny was smiling, and her frown was gone, Velvet felt right, she couldn't really describe what she meant by that, but she felt right. Right before Velvet could say anything else, the door opened and a doctor walked in.

"I understand that Miss Scarlatina is awake, so I am here to check on her. If you would kindly leave I could get started." The old doctor said. Velvet didn't like him, he was a little rude. Penny waived farewell and skipped out of the room, happy her friend wasn't that hurt. The doctor had started to say something, but Velvet couldn't hear him, she was lost in her own thoughts.

_'I need to talk to that girl.'_

…

**Penny POV next chapter. Real quick, A Shared Mind is on hiatus, writers block. Coming up I'm working on a new AU. Other than that here is chapter 3 of Robots and Rabbits. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

Penny skipped down the street, content. Her new friend Velvet hadn't been to injured and would be alright. Penny made it a note to check on her later, just to be sure. She skipped past multiple stores on her little stroll, but none caught her attention, as she had been there many times in the past. Penny stopped, however, when a banana peel fell from above and landed right in front of her. Looking up, Penny saw none other than Sun hanging precariously from his tail on a street light.

"Sup." Sun greeted with a two finger salute.

"Hello friend Sun!" Penny happily greeted. She was usually cheery, but today, for some reason she couldn't quite pin point, she was exuberant. Sun jumped down from his perch and joined her. It was only a matter of time before Sun and Penny befriended each other, since they both wandered around the city every day. Before Sun could say anything, he was struck on the back of the head by a plastic bottle. Sun looked across the street only to see a man standing there.

"Faunus douche!" The man shouted, laughing slightly. Before Sun could say anything, a sword flew at the man, lodging his shoulder into the building.

"Don't be mean to friend Sun!" Penny shouted, anger filling her. How could someone be so rude? Penny felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sun with a frightened look on his face.

"It's alright Penny, just calm down." Sun said, trying to calm the young girl down. Penny relaxed and brought her sword back. Penny's protective nature could rival Yang's, and when you hurt a friend, Penny would make it a personal goal to hurt you back. Sun relaxed and they walked on, hearing the man behind them scream and run in the opposite direction.

"I thought there were a lot of prejudice assholes before, but now..." Sun trailed off, putting his hands in his pockets. Silence filled the air for a moment, creating a small amount of awkwardness. "Anyway, what have you been up to?" Sun finally said, breaking the ominous silence.

"I was just coming back from visiting friend Velvet!" Penny cheerily exclaimed, a little more bounce in her step. Sun thought for a minute, that name sounded familiar. He snapped his fingers.

"That's the girl Yang wanted me to meet. She was actually pretty cute." Sun said, hands behind his head.

"Yes, she is quite adorable." Penny said. Sun stopped walking for a moment, a little caught off guard.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sun asked. Penny stopped and turned to Sun.

"She is rather cute." Penny said. Sun brought a finger to his chin in thought. The girl in front of her had made it clear she had never met _anybody _she would describe as cute, not even boys.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Penny replied. Sun shrugged, figuring he was just over thinking it.

"So hows she doing?" Sun asked nonchalantly, expecting a 'fine' in response.

"She was attacked by a group of people and was hurt pretty bad." Penny said, looking downcast. Sun was taken aback at this. "But she's fine now. I'm going to check on her later, maybe you would like to join me?" Penny asked, walking forward once again. Sun recovered from the surprising answer and followed.

"Sure." He simply replied. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the docks. The cool air combined with the calming motions of the waves always relaxed Sun, it also reminded him of his time as a stowaway. Penny looked around for a moment.

"I think I shall go check on friend Velvet." Penny said, turning around. Sun looked at her quizzically.

"Didn't you just come from there?" He asked, crossing his arms and thinking again.

"I don't know why but, I just want to go see her." Penny shrugged walking off. That was all Sun needed to come to his conclusion. He giggled softly as he shook his head. It appeared Penny had a small crush on Velvet and was completely oblivious to it. Sun looked up to see Penny now jogging slightly. Sun smiled at this. Sun brought out his scroll and sent a message to Yang.

'Yo, you know Penny? I think she's crushing hard on your friend Velvet.'

Sun didn't need to wait long for a reply.

'No way! Velvet has a huge crush on Penny! She can't even stop thinking about her!'

Yang replied, enthusiastic. Sun's smile turned into a smirk.

'You know what we have to do.'

He sent.

'Operation Energizer Bunny?'

Yang asked.

'Operation Energizer Bunny.'

Sun replied.

'This is to perfect, get over here as soon as possible so we can plan this out.'

Yang sent, already excited to get started.

'Penny is already heading back to check on Velvet.'

'Really? She was just here. She must be crushing hard.'

'I'm on my way over too.'

Sun closed his scroll and inserted it into his pocket. Looking up he noticed that there was no Penny anywhere in sight.

"She didn't even wait for me." Sun mumbled, remembering how Penny invited him along moments ago. Sun started jogging toward Beacon, intent on starting his planning with Yang.

"This is gonna be fun." Sun said to nobody in particular. Yang would surely ask him for evidence supporting his assumption, and he had plenty to share.

Operation Energizer Bunny was ago.

…

**Sun and Yang, matchmakers. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Velvet leaned back in her hospital bed and sighed. The doctor said she would get to leave shortly, her aura having mended most of her injuries, though her ribs would still require some time to heal. Velvet thought back to her recent talk with Penny. While short, it was obvious Penny didn't screw around when it came to her friends well being. Velvet was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and in skipped the person of whom Velvet had been thinking.

"Penny? What are you doing back so soon?" Velvet asked, looking at the clock. Penny hadn't even been gone for twenty minutes. Penny skipped over to the chair situated to the left of Velvets bed.

"I just wanted to come check on you." Penny said, kicking her feet back and forth.

"A-Alright." Velvet said. Penny didn't say anything. She just kept her gaze situated on Velvet, her feet swaying below her chair. "Uh um.." Velvet said, slightly off put by the staring.

"What's it like having bunny ears?" Penny asked suddenly. Velvet jumped slightly at the sudden question.

"W-Well... I suppose it's the same as if I only had human ears. I guess I can hear better." Velvet said.

"Then why do people get so upset that you have them?" Penny asked in confusion. Velvet sighed and turned to face her.

"People are scared of what they don't understand." Velvet said, wishing to stop the conversation. Penny thought on this for a moment.

"There are a lot of things I don't understand. Instead of being scared, I would want someone to teach me about it." Penny resolved sitting back.

"I wish more people were like you then." Velvet said, leaning back again. What the two in the room were unaware of, was the two people watching from the door. Slowly closing the door, Sun turned to Yang.

"See?" He said, gesturing to the room.

"This is so cool! Alright, how are we going to do this?!" Yang asked excitedly. Sun brought his hand up to his chin in thought.

"Maybe we could send them both on a date?" Sun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's to easy." Yang said, now thinking herself. Yang snapped her fingers as a sudden idea struck her.

"What if we set it up so Velvets in 'danger' and Penny swoops in and saves the day, sweeping Velvet off her feet?" Yang asked. Sun smirked and nodded his head.

"I like it, but what kind of danger could we put Velvet in?" Sun asked, Velvet was a huntress in training after all.

"Velvets no good without her weapon, so we just need to lure a Grimm near her." Yang said, a huge cheesy grin on her face.

"Wouldn't that be a little dangerous?" Sun inquired. Yang waived her hand.

"Nah, the thing won't even get close enough to do anything. You've seen how Penny fights. Plus we'll be there in case things get out of hand." Yang said, her ingenious plan coming together in her mind. Sun gave an approving nod.

"Alright. I'll handle getting Penny into the woods, you take care of Velvet." Sun said, already working out how to get Penny there. Sun heard a door behind him open and was met with the sight of Penny.

"Oh, hello friends Sun and Yang!" Penny greeted. Sun and Yang initiated emergency protocol 32: Act Natural. Sun leaned on the wall and whistled nonchalantly and Yang brought out her scroll and pretended to be writing a message.

"Hm? Oh hey there Penny. We were just busy hanging out here in the... infirmary." Yang said. Sun shot her a look that just said 'smooth'.

"How wonderful! Farewell friends!" Penny cheerfully exclaimed, walking away. Yang and Sun relaxed.

"Hanging out in the infirmary? Really?" Sun asked, crossing his arms.

"Guys, I heard everything." Velvet called out through the open door. Yang and Sun both froze on the spot.

"H-How?" Yang asked, walking into the room followed by Sun. Velvet pointed at her rabbit ears.

"I can hear better, remember?" Velvet deadpanned. Yang rubbed her arm. "But I do like your plan." Velvet said. Sun and Yang threw her confused looks. "While I don't approve of you meddling in my private affairs, I do like the idea of getting Penny." Velvet said, crossing her arms as a small blush appeared on her face. "Do you think it could work?" Velvet asked, turning only to be met with the blonde duo smirking.

"Trust us, it'll work." Yang said, crossing her arms. "The damsel in distress act hasn't steered me wrong." Velvet thought for a moment.

"Alright. We can do this tomorrow." Velvet said. Yang's smirk only grew.

"Operation Energizer Bunny is set. All we need now is to execute the plan." Yang said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

…

**I'm freaking sick again. My immune system is terrible. I think this story has one chapter left, so the finale is up next. Leave some feedback and stay frosty. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Finale**

Yang and Velvet stood in an open clearing in the middle of the Emerald Forest, the cool air of the woods felt good, but it did no good to cool the rabbit girls nerves for what they were about to attempt.

"I just got the message, Sun has Penny on her way." Yang said, placing her scroll in her pocket. Velvet let out a huff and turned to the blonde.

"Don't we need a Grimm?" Velvet asked, still a little nervous.

"Don't worry, I've contracted the best Ursa rider around." Yang proclaimed. Velvets eyes widened for a moment.

"You mean-" Velvet was interrupted as an Ursa burst from the treeline, flailing wildly as a girl rode on it's back, clearly enjoying herself.

"WOOOOO!" Came the girl's excited shouts as the Ursa stumbled over to the two girls. The beast came to a stop and the orange haired girl leaped from its back, a pink leash held in her hand.

"One fluffy Ursa for ya!" Exclaimed the jovial girl.

"Thanks Nora." Yang said as Nora happily skipped back into the treeline, off to do Nora related things.

"That was... interesting." Velvet said, in amazement. Yang's scroll beeped and she read the message she had just received.

"Their almost here! Just stick to the plan." Yang said, taking the Ursa by the leash and leading it into some tree cover. Velvet gulped as she turned around. Her ribs weren't fully healed, so if something went wrong, she would be in trouble. Velvet was snapped out of her worrying thoughts when Penny skipped out from the trees towards her. The trees behind Penny rustled and a banana fell to the ground, signaling that Sun was keeping a close eye on them.

"Hello friend Velvet! Sun told me you wished to show me something?" Penny said, skipping toward the shy girl. Yang took this as the Que to release the Ursa. When the beast stayed put, Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Come on you dumb bear, go try to kick her ass!" Yang said, kicking the still beast. Instead, the Grimm turned and fled back into the woods.

"What the..." Yang said in confusion. Then she heard it, clear as day, a screech echoing throughout the Forest. Velvet and Penny looked up, only to be met with the sight of a full grown Nevermore making its way towards them.

"Run!" Velvet said, taking off towards the edge of the clearing, alarm clear in her voice. Penny followed close behind, but the quick speed of her rabbit friend was hard to keep up with. Velvet had almost made it to the treeline, where Yang was waiting, when the Nevermore dived and extended its claws. Right at the edge of the forest, the birds claws wrapped around Velvets waist, lifting her up and into the air, away.

"Velvet!" Penny shouted, drawing her swords and shooting two into the back of the Nevermore. The strings attached lifted her up with the bird, until they were both high above the ground. The distance they could see was impressive to say the least, but now was no time to marvel. Velvet struggled to pry the talons apart, but they were held together in a vice grip. Penny reeled her swords back in, pulling herself onto the birds back. Penny's swords came to her back and she gripped a feather to keep herself steady. Slowly she made her way up to the head of the bird. Once there, Penny brought her sword down on the bone mask protecting the beasts brain. The swords bounced harmlessly off the Nevermore's protective skeleton. The creature took a head dive, flinging Penny back. Penny was able to grab the birds tail feathers, holding on by only her hands. The bird pulled up just above the trees, Velvets ears barely missing the tips of the evergreens. The bird pulled up again, trying desperately to shake Penny. Penny, brought her swords back up and drove them into the beast's back once again. Penny struck a nerve and the bird released it's talons, dropping Velvet. Velvet gave a shrill cry as she plummeted back toward the ground. Penny saw this and instantly jumped from the bird, not a second thought. Falling toward the ground, Penny straightened herself out, making herself as aerodynamic as possible, allowing the momentum to build up until she had caught up to Velvet. Penny wrapped her arms around the falling girl and fanned out her swords, attempting to slow herself before landing, but it was to late, she was already too close to the ground. In a last ditch effort to ensure Velvet got out alright, Penny positioned herself below her Faunus companion, taking the blunt of the impact herself as she crashed to the ground. Velvet felt the impact and immediately felt her ribs aching. Velvet rolled onto the ground next to Penny and sat up, clutching at her chest.

"Penny? Are you alright?" Velvet asked, looking to her friend. The sight she was met with made her gasp as well as bring a hand to her mouth, tears filling her eyes. Penny had landed on a rock, and the weight of Velvet combined with their momentum caused her to be crushed in some places, revealing circuits and wiring being splayed out.

"F-Friend Velvet?" Penny asked weakly, turning to her companion. Velvet got onto her knees and leaned closer to Penny. The Nevermore circled overhead, but the tree cover made it impossible for it to do anything.

"S-Stay quiet Penny, try to save your energy." Velvet pleaded as she gazed over the damage, the shocking reveal being soaked in.

"You're a r-robot?" Velvet breathed, gazing over the circuits that had been revealed.

"Yeah. We need to call sir." Penny said. Velvet nodded and found Penny's scroll. She winced as she saw Penny's aura levels, they were dangerously low. Finding the contact, Velvet immediately hit call.

"Hello?" A man called from the other end.

"We need help, Penny and I are in the Emerald Forest. We fell from a Nevermore and she's very injured." Velvet said frantically.

"What!? Keep this call open! I'll trace the signal and get an airship and technicians out as soon as possible." The man said, leaving the scroll. Velvet set it down and moved back to Penny.

"Help is on the way alright?" Velvet said, placing a hand on Penny's cheek. Penny nodded and silence invaded the air for a bit.

"You think I'm weird don't you?" Penny said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What?" Velvet asked.

"You're weireded out because I'm a robot, and now you won't want to be friends with me." Penny whimpered, uncaring of her injured state, Velvet's friendship meant more to her than that. Velvet looked over the girl before her and sighed. Velvet knew what it was like to feel different, to think that no matter what, people didn't like you.

"Penny, I could care less that you're a robot. I've been different my whole life." Velvet said, running a hand through Penny's hair. Penny gave her a smile and Velvet felt a tear slide down her cheek as she smiled back. Velvet remembered the reason she came out into the woods in the first place, and it appeared that the initial attempt had failed, tremendously, but that couldn't stop Velvet from trying. Mustering all the boldness she could, Velvet leaned over and captured Penny's lips in her own. Penny was shocked at first, but settled into it. She couldn't really pull back if she wanted to, which she didn't. Pulling back, Velvet looked into Penny's eyes, which were large with awe.

"I don't understand this feeling." Penny said, concentrating on a certain warmness she felt within.

"Well, didn't you say you wanted somebody to teach you what you didn't understand?" Velvet asked, placing a hand on Penny's cheek. Penny smiled and nodded.

"Does this mean we are now what others would call a 'couple'?" Penny asked. Velvet nodded and Penny's smile grew. "Sensational!" She shouted. Velvet gigged slightly despite herself, a lone tear finding its way down her cheek. Velvet crawled over next to Penny and laid down next to her, placing an arm across her chest and pulling her closer. The airships could already be heard pulling in. Velvet wondered what the people would think of them.

A Robot and a Rabbit, such an odd couple, but for some reason, it worked.

…

**Sorry this is late, had some family stuff going on. The next part to Prisoners Together is being planned currently, still working some things out. I'm also working on a new AU so that should be fun. Hope you guys enjoyed the story, and stay frosty.**


End file.
